Walldo's TODO page
Finalize categories *i linked the list of categories to the front page --Adwei 21:18, 27 October 2007 (EDT) *each class name now redirects to its category, and each category page displays the class slist --Adwei 11:56, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ---- I added the Template:Quote, as demonstrated here: D4X9 --Skiia 19:34, 24 February 2008 (EST) ---- Theme/color scheme (default = ugly). Maybe have it look like the mud? :I was trying to experiment with this at User:Adriav/monobook.css, but Rojan will need to update LocalSettings.php as explained at meta:Help:User style#General before we can test new themes on the wiki. To change it throughout the whole wiki, someone with sysop access (currently just Rojan) will have to edit MediaWiki:Common.css, etc. Adriav 12:10, 31 October 2007 (EDT) ::Edited, user styles are now allowed - Rojan ---- Do we want individual categories for Force and Force Powers...or like Force, Force Powers, Force Skills, Light Spells, Dark Spells, Neutral Spells? --User:xpuma20x :Good question. Suggestions? User:Walldo ::Split it up like the flist. I'd also suggest another category, if we can get enough information, of force RP... suggestions, what NOT to do, famous characters, et cetera. --User:RenegadeJedi :::I started on this tonight. I figured we could have Force Skills and Force Spells as categories and have their respective descriptions mention the other. Flist will mention both.--SekkrenVirith 10:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ---- When doing pages for each race, do we want to include the stats from the "showrace" helpfile along with the actual nicked page from Wookieepedia? --User:xpuma20x :This is our project. Let's not lean too heavily on Wookieepedia since we're writing about LotJ, not Star Wars in general. --Adwei 07:41, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ::Some sort of hybrid of Wookieepedia's page plus the racial help files is probably our best bet. User:Walldo :::Everybody and their uncle already knows about Wookieepedia... not to mention the proven inaccuracies of it. I say we stick with expanded racial help files, along with stats, and a possible famous IC character list. --User:RenegadeJedi ::::Along with IC Character lists one could also list what fameous characters from the books/movies are of the races as well. Though on some races it would be difficult (aka Zeltron as they appeared in one game and a couple comics). --@Helix :::::So yeah. That would be a great idea, but instead, perhaps make it AFTER the timeline so people can look up information about people from Last timeline or era that people want to post up. --User:Valens I'd love to have a character page area, somewhere people could post a picture of what their character looks like and some basic IC info that anyone would/could know about them. ---- Find and write them How much interest would there be in creating a namespace called "Character", so we can do articles about our characters? Something like Character:Will Ryder. In order to do it properly, we'd also have to devise a way to number the timelines and eras so that we can actually contextualize it. --Adwei 19:29, 31 October 2007 (EDT) :I agree with this one. --Tchulut ::The last I spoke with Walldo, the LOTJ staff is currently in talks over if this should be offered or not(Though I could have also totally misunderstood too). The problem is that people can take the information they find and claim they received it ICly. My idea was to basically make it an almost "application" process. IE people have to be approved before they can have a character page on the wiki. This would allow the staff the power to agree to what is on the page to start off with. I dunno, the whole concept definatly has its pros and cons. --xpuma20x :::I don't think there should be any articles about current chars just as we like char names to be censored on the forums. But you should feel free to make articles about famous or not-so-famous characters from previous eras. - Rojan ::::I don't think it would be a breach to just list the name of your characters on your account profile, though any further information might be. -- @Helix :::::I was suggesting this, because I think it would be very cool to see how everyone inter-relates. And to clarify, I didn't mean currently-IC characters (either this era or this timeline, depending on the circumstances). --Adwei 15:27, 1 November 2007 (EDT)